


Taken

by saintvic



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Drabble, Episode Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-07
Updated: 2010-06-07
Packaged: 2017-10-09 23:46:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintvic/pseuds/saintvic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A snaphot of Bodie's thoughts when he finds out Doyle has been taken in <i>The Ojuka Situation</i>. Written for a prompt of: knot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taken

_They've taken Ojuka and Doyle with them. Killed a girl at the hotel._

The words echo repeatedly in Bodie's mind until they are imprinted upon his brain, until they are all he can think about.

A knot has formed in his stomach, his guts twisting with the thought that Doyle has been taken.

He'd left them at the hotel, thinking both protector and protected as safe as possible, but now they are at the mercy of men who kill remorselessly.

There was no way he could leave him there; as soon as there was a chance he'd get Ray back.


End file.
